role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Takoyaki Cthulhu
Takoyaki Cthulhu (たこ焼きクトゥルフ Takoyaki Cthulhu) is a Cthulu, the wife of TKT Godzilla and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Takoyaki Cthulhu is a nice, cool, energetic, motherly and bubbly Cthulhu girl, and is very protective of her family. Despite her friendly attitude, she still has an edge to her and will brutally beat up monsters who attack or harm her family in anyway (especially in regards to TKT Little Godzilla). History Backstory Takoyaki Cthulhu's history isn't all that well known, but he is stated to be one of the Trillioners and at some point met TKT Godzilla, got married and had a son known as TKT Little Godzilla. Takoyaki Cthulhu would remain unseen (just like in the cartoons, lol) for a long while, up until she finally did appear. She would later fight and destroy TKT Rhedosaurus effortlessly after he tried to kill her son. Nowadays, she lives peacefully with her husband and son. Debut: FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask's Bogus Adventure Takoyaki Cthulhu later appeared in Fukuoka along with Baradagi Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, and Julia SpaceCthulhu. Neo SquidMask appeared and tried to hit on them, to which Takoyaki and the other Cthulhus found to be amusing. Takoyaki Cthulhu however told to SquidMask while he hitting on them that she was already married, with the other Cthulhus stating the same. Just as Neo SquidMask began to drive away, Bloodstained Toe Shoes then appeared out from nowhere and attacked Neo SquidMask, Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Julia SpaceCthulhu and Eleanor Cthulhu with her shoes. Bloodstained Toe Shoes started throwing shoes everywhere, hitting Neo SquidMask in the head and destroying N.I.G.E.L. in one shot. The Cthulhu Girls then ducked down, taking cover. FlamingoMask then appeared to stop Bloodstained Toe Shoes, to which Bloodstained Toe Shoes got into battle position. FlamingoMask then fired a Shadow Ball against Bloodstained Toe Shoes, causing her to stagger back and then followed up by firing a Flamingo Beam against her, causing her to crash against a wall; the bricks from the wall then fell down on Bloodstained Toe Shoes, knocking her out unconscious. FlamingoMask was victorious. Taokyaki Cthulhu along with the other Cthulhu girls then flew up and thanked FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then told them it was all in a days work. Abilities * Enhanced Strength: '''Takoyaki Cthulhu has enhanced strength. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Takoyaki Cthulhu has enhanced durability. * '''Flight: '''Takoyaki Cthulhu can fly at fast speeds with her wings, being able to fly at Mach 18. * '''Tentacles: Takoyaki Cthulhu can summon tentacles to assist her battle and whiplash or strangle with her foes. * 'Ki Energy Blasts: '''Takoyaki Cthulhu can fire powerful ki energy blasts from her hands and can even use them as powerful punches and kicks. * '''Teleportation: '''Takoyaki Cthulhu can teleport wherever. Trivia * Takoyaki Cthulhu is the first Cthulhu girl to appear in the Toho Kingdom Toons, as well as being the only one to play a major role. * Takoyaki Cthulhu is the Cthulhu to have made the most appearances and have the most lines in the Toho Kingdom Toons. * Takoyaki Cthulhu originally had a southern accent as shown in "''Little Godzilla's Thrash Session" but this was later retconned. * Takoyaki Cthulhu's name is likely based off takoyaki, a ball-shaped Japanese snack made of a wheat flour-based batter and cooked in a special molded pan. Minced or diced octopus is typically the filling for the dish. * Takoyaki Cthulhu is the only Cthulhu in the Toho Kingdom Toons to not wear any glasses. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Earth Defender Category:Married Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character